


Star Reader

by Magical_Hats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, YuGiOh!, Yugioh
Genre: M/M, My first multi chapter fic, how to aviod writing duels a lesson by me, please be kind, the other GX characters just pop in to move the story along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Hats/pseuds/Magical_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first 'serious' fic! please enjoy and kudos or comment if you like it! Also I write this on my phone so if auto correct messes up a word please tell me :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first 'serious' fic! please enjoy and kudos or comment if you like it! Also I write this on my phone so if auto correct messes up a word please tell me :)

Yusei floored the gas pedal on his duel runner. Faster, faster! He urged his runner as landscape and road passed at a dizzying speed. However his wishing was futile. The black duel runner was still on his tail.

This was no duel. This was a game of cat and mouse with Yusei, to his dismay, being the mouse.

“You’ll never escape Yusei!” The mysterious rider snarled. “I’ll rip apart all of New Domino if I have to!”

The raven haired boy swore. The guy had already started tearing apart the city. Even before he had stated his plans for Yusei.

“I’m nothing special!” He growled back, blue eyes flaming.“I don’t know what you want with me but I won’t let you take me or destroy the city that I love!”

On impulse, the mechanic drew out his ace card. The majestic dragon swirled into existence despite the fact the summoner was not dueling.

Forgetting about the evil rider, he took in the realism of his Stardust Dragon. How each scale shimmered and sent off sparkles into the light. How the slender tail swished back and forth and the wings whipped up real wind.

With a majestic roar of rage the dragon turned and without Yusei giving the order, shot a silver beam at the evil rider.

The beam missed as a long black talon shot out and gripped the dragons slender neck.

“Stardust!” Yusei tried to cry out as his own throat constricted with pain.

This was no normal dragon. The fiend has sharp black armour that swirled and writhed into shadow and an orange belly glinting hard and strong.

“Yusei behold The Dark Dragon!” the black dragon roared mightily causing Yusei to shake and almost spin out of control.

There was too much fear, too heavy a burden and it all emanated from that dragon.

“Yusei! I thought you said you were nothing special but then Stardust come uncalled to save you?!” He called to Yusei.

“I-I’m not!” Yusei chocked out as the claws started digging into Stardust’s throat. He wasn’t was he? Yusei was no psychic duelist or even communicated with duel spirits! Out of the signers, only Jack, Crow and Yusei had nothing special about them but they had accepted that fact long ago!

A shattering roar of defeat shattered Yusei’s self doubt as his beautiful dragon succumbed to the black dragon’s grip.

“STARDUST!” Yusei cried as his dragon’s eyes fixated on him. Don’t go!

Without realizing it, Yusei reached out one hand towards his faithful ace. I can’t fight him without you! I can’t fight him alone! Please don’t leave me alone!

And then, the mighty Stardust Dragon shattered taking Yusei with it.


	2. Judai

"Oh man!" Judai sighed as he rushed out of his latest detention. "The stars are out alread-" the young teen in red was stopped short by the sky.

Or, more accurately, a rip in the sky.

Well... Judai assumed it was a rip because it featured a very orange sunset and... Blurs of red and black?

He had to get closer and see.

"Asuka!" Judai called out in between heavy gasps for air. "W-what's going on? With the sky?"

"Judai! There's some weird duel going on! Only.." The girl was cut off as Manjoume interrupted.

"Only it's not a duel because they are on motorcycles and don't have any cards!" He snapped.

"Motorcycles? Like..." Judai looked up into the hole with the sunset. 

Like Yusei.

Sure enough he spotted the familiar flashy red bike with the even more familiar rider.

His heart skipped a beat. This was not a duel. He could see that clearly due to neither player having any cards in their hands.

And then There was the fact that Yusei was clearly hurt, panicked and his ride wasn't going to last another second with the scrapes and deeps grooves running through the once pristine red paint.

Everyone watched as the Stardust dragon summoned itself to protect its rider.

"I've never seen a dragon like that!" Cyrus and a few other students exclaimed.

"Of course not," Judai almost whispered. "That's Yusei's ace card Stardust Dragon."

"Yusei?" Asuka caught. "You mean from that duel with the Paradox guy?"

"He's the one." The brown haired boy confirmed. 

The whole Duel Academy watched the black dragon defeat the silver one in shock. The ring of the defeated roar echoed off the whole island sending a sliver of hopelessness into each student and teacher.

Even though Yusei wore a helmet with a dark visor, Judai could still imagine clear as crystal the look of defeat and fear in Yusei's bright blue eyes.

The Stardust Dragon shattered into millions of sparkle like stars. But instead of disappearing, something else happened.  
The stars circled around the red duel runner and suddenly the runner and rider were nowhere in the sunset scene.

All of a sudden there were 6 stars right in front of Judai. They twirled and fizzled then sparked into Yusei and his weary duel runner.

"Yusei!" Jaden called running to the red bike. 

There he was, completely unconscious but away from the black rider and... Well, safe with Judai.  
Which, between being a supreme evil lord and a communicator of duel spirit, that's pretty darn safe.

Judai drank in the older male while the others got the nurse. By the slight rise and fall of his chest, He knew Yusei would be all right but what concerned him even more was why he came to Duel Academy. 

As the medics carried the unconscious duelist away, Judai asked the question aloud.

"Yusei? Why are you hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; it seems short?! I'm sorry! I will try making them longer in the future. Also is the format ok? I am not too sure.


	3. Surprise Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the two can interact~! lots of talking @_@

Yusei stirred. His body felt so heavy! And he felt strongly torn apart and reassembled. 

Did he crash?

The thought jerked him awake. Surprisingly, the soft dimmed lights didn't hurt his eyes. 

He was... In a room. Not a hospital or his room though. Instead, the place was lush with long blue and gold drapes and thick new looking carpet. After confirming he had no idea where he was, He realized across the full sized bed was someone sleeping. Brown locks covered his face that was buried in the beds comforter. But the red jacket... It looked....

"Judai?" He mechanic asked the sleeping figure. 

"Mmmmhmm what?" Came the mumbled reply as Judai propped his face up on the bed to look at Yusei.

Simultaneously, blue and brown eyes widened. 

"You're awake!?"

"Judai!?"

They paused waiting for each other to speak first.

Yusei did. "Where am I? And why are you in New Domino?" 

"Uh..." Judai said running a hand in his hair. "Well you're not in New Domino and this is where I go to school!" 

"What?" Yusei asked in disbelief. "Your school?"

"Got it!" Judai said snapping his fingers together.

Judai was from the past so that meant...

Yusei's vision swirled and he fell back into the pillows. "So that means... I'm somehow in the past?"

"Yup! Your Stardust Dragon plopped you here!" The brown haired boy stood up and threw a "at least that's what he said." Over his shoulder while searching for a glass.

Yusei thought for a moment. Stardust? That made no sense! 

"Don't you mean the Crimson Dragon?" He asked Judai's back, brows furrowed slightly.

"Nope!" Came the reply along with clink of ice falling in the clear glass. "Besides I've seen the Crimson Dragon before and I know it was definitely Stardust."

Both boys fell silent as Judai filled the glass with water and Yusei wrapped himself in his thoughts. 

That made.... No sense. Stardust had never shown signs of anything special. Just a symbol of freedom and hope. That was all! But now, apparently, the dragon can bend time and space.

His thoughts were broken as Judai interrupted. "Here Yus." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the glass. "You'll probably feel a bit better with this."

The mechanic took the glass, ungloved fingers slightly brushing Judai's, and thankfully, only took a sip.

"What the!?" He asked in surprise. "That is not water!" He scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Nope! It's iced tea!" Came the reply between fits of giggles.

"What's.." Thankfully Yusei caught himself before revealing he didn't know what that was. Growing up in the Satellite, Yusei didn't know a lot of the "luxury foods". Slowly, Aki had started teaching him all kinds of foods like actual cheeseburgers and coffee. But she had never showed him this.

"It's really good! I promise!" Judai said eagerly. "Besides, it has herbs to make you feel better so you have to drink it all!" 

Blue eyes narrowed in doubt.

"Fine I'll drink some too! I'll prove it to you that this is good." He hopped off the edge of the bed and busied himself with making yet another glass. 

While the boy was busy Yusei took another slightly smaller sip of the mysterious drink. Now that he was expecting something else, the tea wasn't too bad. Different, but not bad.

The bed shifted a bit as once more Judai sat at the edge. He took a long pull of the bendy straw he had placed in the cup and then grinned. 

"Not bad." He stated making Yusei smile softly. "Huh? What are you smiling at?" Judai noticed as he set down his half empty cup. 

"You." Came the simple reply before Yusei could think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T Yusei you are smooth and I'm mad I had to end the chapter like that but I promise it will make sense why in the next chapter when Judai takes the wheel! (silly boys telling me their story versions and giving crap endings like this! Yusei I know you dont like to talk a lot but still man come on)


End file.
